Magic Trio in Middle Earth
by Bluestorm deputy of Rohanclan
Summary: The magic trio find themselves in Middle Earth and decide to join the fellowship.What could go wrong when 3 weird and temperamental countries find themselves accompanying one of the most dangerous quests in history? Updates are irregular!
1. Prologue

The Magic Trio In Middle Earth

A/N: Hi! I'm BlueStorm and this is my first fanfiction so please read and review!

Prologue

"Blast it Romania!" England yelled over Romania's cries of despair. "It'll never work if you keep messing up the chant with your pronunciation!" The bushy browed Brit furrowed his forehead. Norway looked on at the chaos only slightly amused. They were trying a spell that would , in theory, help them to teleport.

The self proclaimed "Magic Trio" met up on a monthly basis armed to the teeth for whatever creature England would accidentally summon. "Stop it." Norway spoke. "Maybe if we all say it and _then_ add the ingredients it will work." England thought for a minute before saying "Oh. Okay then. What's the harm old chap?" Hoods up,Spell books in hand the chanting started and ingredients haphazardly thrown into the makeshift cauldron. Romania grinned as all seemed to go well until England threw in the unicorn hair. The potion fizzed and bubbled and cast out a strange light that engulfed them all.

Romania blinked. Once. Twice. "Uhh guys? I don't think that went as well as it could of." The three countries were now stood in a forest unfamiliar to them and t was unlike anything they'd ever seen before. England spoke up "First, Where are we? And secondly what will we do now?" They all looked around once more. "I don't believe that we are on Earth now." Norway dead-panned. "I do ,however, believe that we should seek out people as our next move." The other two nodded at that statement. "What way should we go then?" asked Romania. "North" England spoke up. "I sense something unusual there."

And with that the magic trio walked on unaware of the adventures that would follow.

/Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

**NOTE: SORRY THIS IS LATE! I FORGOT ABOUT THE HOLIDAYS AND MY HOMEWORK... :/**

*Shout out to my Andy Biersack obsessed friend. You know who you are...Also to LilyRoseTheDreamer thanks for beta-ing!*

Chapter 2

Water sung happily as it passed into the valley of Rivendell, the last homely house east of the sea. Elrond looked out of his window at the merrily valley somewhat wearily. As Elven lord and leader of the region he had many duties, one unfortunately being paperwork. He sighed before moving the agricultural report. His head then suddenly whipped back, eyes wide. There it was. A vision!

3 figures in a forest practically radiating power. For good or evil he did not know but from his bird's eye view he saw 3 men?They looked so young but felt so old. They turned to face him to Elrond's surprise. Red eyes glinting with mischief one of the figures declared loudly and challengingly

"So you have the sight now do you? Well try spying on us now!"

Purple eyes almost lifeless spoke. The words he used were so strange yet familiar. As the words were chanted he was blinded by a weird light that forced him back to the serenity of Rivendell. The vision had gifted Elrond knowledge yet cursed him with curiosity. Why was he being shown that? What importance did this vision hold? He sent out patrols ordering them to bring any strangers they found within Rivendell's borders back. Watching them leave the Elven Lord couldn't help but wonder who truly were those 3 enigmatic creatures?

The nations walked on. After their encounter with what Romania termed as a

"Weird creepy sighted spirit." nothing was said.

They'd been walking for about a day. All conversation fell flat so they walked on with a comfortable silence. This illusion of peace was brought to the end as England gasped all of a sudden.

"Magical creatures ahead!" He choked out.

Immediately they all were on guard, hands on weapons, spells in minds and their brains were set to ruthless.

Glorfindel sighed. Why did Elrond have to get a vision now? He was just about to take a nice,warm, relaxing bath before being told that he was order out on a patrol! What cheek! One of his scouts rode up beside him questioningly. "Sir?"

Oh. Yes. Lower glare level. "What is it?" The poor scout fidgeted under his glare.

"3 mortals sir. All about average." The scout looked even more nervous. "What is it? Out with it."

"W-well Sir, They,they just don't feel right!"


	3. Chapter 2

**EDIT: Sorry! Forgot to say thanks to my wonderful beta and to my friend from guides and that Phan girl I met in maths. Hi.**

Chapter 3

Ever since England's warning Romania was glancing about the forest in a paranoid manner. "Romania."

"What is it Norway?"

The Nordic nation merely sighed. "Act normal."

That statement was then greeted with Romania's immediate protests that he did in fact act normal. "Oh will the two of you just shut up! Bloody hell." Exclaimed England before hissing " They've circled us. I don't know who they are or what they want. Act unaware until I say." He was greeted with two curt nods before they began to bicker again. A ruse to avoid these creatures, whomever they were, knowing they were aware of them. England started to twitch. Avoiding suspicion or no by Jove he was getting a headache!

Glorfindel was riding with his company. The eleven lord was slightly annoyed at being told that he couldn't ride with the bells attached to his harness for it was a stealth mission. The forest around him seemed to grow and the shadows all moved as if of their own accord. The trees surrounding them whilst friendly were big oaks and silver birches. These trees were not ideal as they could only hide in the oak trees and the silver birches often obscured their view. The trees were murmuring to each other and if he concentrated hard enough he could speak to them but now was not the time for his favourite pastime.

The three men they had been tailing for about three hours now continued to act normally. Despite being dressed in strange garb they spoke common-tongue as was evident by their semi-regular arguments. They sometimes would say a word he didn't know which although unusual wouldn't be too weird as whilst fluent Glorfindel mostly spoke Sindarin or Quenya. But some of their words sounded strange, foreign, they sounded like waves hitting the cliffs such was their intensity. He was able to deduce that these men were on very good terms with one another and that they had probably fought together such was their ease. Strange, again, were their accents. Glorfindel sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently. He quickly ducked as a branch swung back nearly hitting him in the face. The trees seemed to get bigger. In the end the patrol was forced to leave their horses behind due to the thickening forest.

"I'll be back Asfaloth."

He quietly reassured his horse. The pure white stallion merely snickered at him as if to say

"What are you waiting for?"

Somewhere in the forest outside Rivendell's borders The three men stopped rather suddenly on the path. They glanced around them for a split second before England said "Now." All of a sudden the strangers pulled out masses of weird weaponry. England has his pirate cutlass well marked and scarred from his battles with the Spanish armada. Norway has a plain long broadsword but flicked aside his cloak to reveal a small battle axe. Norway then spoke, "We know you are there show yourselves." Glorfindel cursed. He didn't have a choice. He stepped out into the light.

Norway watched with interest as a human like creature stepped into view. He was beautiful to say the least. His long flowing golden hair reached far down his back and was tied back in intricate braids. His clothes were evidently of good quality and whilst beautiful there was no doubt that they would not be functional as well. Vivid greens and subtle browns enhanced the creature's looks whilst helping him to stay camouflaged with the forest. It almost seemed to be woven out of the forest leaves and trees. He then looked over at his companions. They were staring angrily at the creature, Romania in particular seeming very tense and annoyed.

"Then why surround us?" Asked Romania rather angrily.

Those people had no right to surround them! They had done nothing wrong but walk yet those people had the audacity to follow them and treat them with suspicion. Romania got very irritated in situations like this Norway recalled. Apparently it had something to do with his hatred of mobs and crowds stemming back to the time he was at England's place when the witch hunting was going on. The fact that he got mistaken for a witch was funny but the smell of burning flesh wasn't.

The creature seemed to pause for a bit before answering. "You are within the borders of our valley. We therefore make take you to our lord." England's mind was racing at a hundred miles per hour. Should they go with the creature or not? He knew there were others but they could fight their way out, right? He was the British empire for goodness sakes! However they didn't know the creature's capabilities. As if sensing his dilemma Norway stated "How do we know that this is not a trap? How do we know that you won't imprison us? What can you guarantee us?"

Glorfindel stood there in the clearing for a while not knowing exactly how to reply. These foreigners were asking difficult questions. What could he say? He couldn't speak for Elrond since the last time he did that he nearly caused a diplomatic incident. Although that time the dwarves thought that it was okay to skinny -dip in an elven pool with Lindir was funny. He had to resist the grin that wanted to bloom on his face from that memory. It wouldn't do him any good to make the strangers think he was grinning at them or their plight.

Then he had an idea. "As you didn't know this was our valley's grounds then you must be lost, right?" He guessed. When they didn't say anything he continued. "If you agree to come with me then we'll find you a way home." One of the strangers laughed bitterly. It was a jaded laugh, practically the embodiment of the word bitter-sweet. "Our home are further away than you may think." Let us discuss this before coming." They then drew off into a small group before talking rapidly in a strange sounding language. It was pleasing to the ear Glorfindel noted. Almost like Rohirric in it's harshness yet rolling off the tongue with a pleasant accent. "So what if they don't come quietly?" Asked one of his subordinates somewhat nervously. "Then." Glorfindel said with a tone of finality. "We will capture them."


End file.
